Heaven Can Wait
by JustBecauseImAwesome
Summary: Carly and Spencer have a late night discussion. Tons of family fluff. Somewhat ansgty.


_**A/N: Well. Hi. I guess its time to give you a new story. I'm not very proud of it, since it was written at midnight, and I didn't sleep well last night. I recommend reading my 2nd story 9112001, and What It Means To Spencer Shay (God I hate that title, should I change it? Tell me.) first, but if you don't really care, don't. I have two iCarly multi-chapter fics sitting on my computer, one half finished, the other not even started yet, and I'm trying to finish them so I can start posting them. One is an alternate beginning to iWanna Stay With Spencer, the other is slightly AU Wendy-centric. Tell me which one you'd like to see first.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Heaven Can Wait**

**Spencer's POV**

_**Bushwell Plaza**_

_**December 7, 2009**_

_**1:56 AM (PST)**_

Why! Why! Why must I not be able to sleep! You would think it would be easy to just lay down, close your eyes, and fall asleep! But no! So now its two in the morning, and, for some reason, I'm walking up the stairs to check on my little sister. No idea why though. She had been having a rough time lately. First, last September, her friend Wendy had died in an accident of some sort, not days after September 11th, her least favorite day of the year. And second, a few weeks ago, she had been hospitalized, again I might add, because of one of her attacks. You know, that thing she has. Anyway, I walked down the short hallway, surprised to see the tiniest bit of light coming from her room. I pushed open the door, and looked around the familiar bedroom.

"What are you doing up?" I asked, approaching Carly's bed, where she was laying, with her laptop on, of course, her lap. She jumped, apparently not having noticed I had walked in. I noticed for the first time there were ear-buds in her ears, which were plugged into her laptop.

"Spencer! Don't scare me like that!" She yelled, pulling the previously mentioned objects out of her ears. I could faintly hear an unfamiliar song playing from them.

"Sorry," I said, sitting down next to her. She rolled her eyes.

"How did I end up with you for a brother?" She asked. I chuckled.

"I could ask you the same question," I said. Wait. That was wrong. "No, I mean, your my sister, so-"

"I get it," she said.

"Thank you. You wouldn't want me confusing myself again."

"No, I wouldn't. The last time that happened, I ended up with that lava lamp that exploded," she said.

"It did not explode. It burst into flames," I said, in my own defense.

"And then exploded," Carly added. Oh yeah.

"Oh yeah. So what are you doing on the world wide webernet?" I asked, tilting my head, so I could see her computer screen.

"Nothing. Just listening to some music, trying to figure out what Freddie did with the iCarly website."

"What did he do?" I asked.

"He redesigned some of it, and I can't figure out where my account is." Weird.

"That's weird," I said.

"The site crashed a few weeks ago," She said. I didn't know that.

"Why?" I asked.

"Apparently Sam tweeted I was in the hospital again and the forums went crazy," she explained. I nodded.

"That makes sense. Its amazing how many people can care when you have a popular web-show," I said. Carly chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"I guess so," she added, a second later. "You know whats funny?" She asked.

"What?" I asked, surprised at the sudden change of subject. Carly didn't respond for a second, as she clicked something on her laptop. "What are you-"

"Just shush," She said. I shushed. A moment later, a weird box showed up on her computer.

"Whats that?" I asked.

"That, is what I had Wendy set up," Carly explained. "Behind that, is a letter to you, in case anything ever, uh, happened to me," Okay. I got that part, but why was she showing me this? And why did she even create it?

"So..."

"I was going to tell Sam to give it to you, if I had another attack, but the catch is that only Wendy knows how to get into the file."

"And Wendy's dead."

"Exactly. Just thought I'd share that with you. I really needed to get it off my chest," She said. I nodded.

"You know you can tell me anything," I said. She nodded, and closed the weird blue box on the computer.

"Yeah. Can I ask you something?"

"I just said yes, technically." She smiled and went on.

"Were you scared?" She asked. About...oh. Right.

"Yeah. I was," I said. "I really thought I was going to lose you this time."

"I'm still scared," she said.

"Why?" I asked. Everything was fine.

"I don't know. Its stupid," she said.

"No, its not. Whats up?" I asked, genuinely worried.

"Its just," she paused for a second, before continuing. "I don't know when I'm going to have another, or if-"

"Let me stop you right there," I said, stopping her. "Does it matter?" I asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Well, I guess you're right, but when has that stopped you before?" I asked. "You shouldn't worry about it. You're only 15."

"Alright. Spencer?"

"Yeah kiddo?"

"Do you know anyone in the FBI?" Huh?

"Uh, why?" I asked.

"Because I think Wendy accidentally locked some of my other files," Carly said.

"Well Socko's cousin Agen works for them," I explained.

"Of course he does," Carly said, almost under her breath.

"He's a she."

* * *

_**I'm dissapointed by the lack of Carly and Spencer fics on this site. 26 out of 6000! Really people! I knew Seddie was popular but really! Sorry, if I offended anyone, sorry. But I'm just not one for romance. This isn't up to my usual standards, but you try having Writers Block at 2 in the morning with virtually no sleep! Also, this is my first fic under my new avatar! If you go to my profile and can identify EVERYTHING on it EXACTLY, send me a PM and tell me. I really want to know. Anyway, Please Review. Stay Real.**_


End file.
